SHIKEI TSUMI El castigo del pecado capital
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Ed encuentra la manera de volver a su mundo de la manera mas abrupta, todos estaran para ayudarle pero su nuevo enemigo es mucho mas peligroso que los anteriores, podra Ed recuperar su vida y salvar a todos de un inminente fin? EdWin,Royiza Cap2:Sueños!
1. Se abre la puerta

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 12 de febrero de 2008**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO UNO**

"**SE ABRE LA PUERTA"**

Al se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras mordía insistentemente la uña de su mano derecha, eso era todo un caos y Ed era el culpable de todo, si, él tenía la culpa y en cuanto lo viera se lo diría.

Noah miraba a Al y luego a la puerta, ella estaba casi tan desesperada como lo estaba el menor de los Elric y no era para menos, después de todo lo ocurrido, es normal que las personas se preocupen, máxime si la persona involucrada es Edward Elric. Todo había sido bastante extraño desde ese día en la feria y se tornó peor con el pasar del tiempo, ya ninguno de los dos sabía reconocer al chico que alguna vez les había hablado con orgullo de lo que había sido su vida del otro lado de la puerta.

Desde la última vez que lo habían visto iban ya casi las dos semanas, decidieron buscar por los alrededores de la ciudad, con los conocidos, vecinos y algunos amigos pero ninguno sabía de su paradero; aquello era lo que tenía casi al borde del colapso a Alphonse, Noah suspiró pesadamente y observó el borde de su vestido amarillo.

-¿Por qué justamente ahora? – se repetía una y otra vez la morena, apretó sus puños y ahogo sus ganas de llorar, hacía alrededor de ese mismo tiempo, ella había optado por comenzar a atraer la atención de Ed y ver si de alguna manera él notaba su existencia y lo hizo pero talvez mejor no lo hubiera hecho.

FLASH BACK

_Aquella noche, ella se había vestido con un lindo vestido blanco con adornos ligeros en el borde, había hecho una exquisita cena y esperaba a los hermanos con ansias, sonrió y terminó de colocar la mesa pulcramente._

_El primero en aparecer fue Al que veía ilusionado el banquete que se cernía sobre la madera, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y se sentó rápidamente para dar comienzo a una tarea ardua y laboriosamente, Noah sonrió agradecida y espero a que apareciera Ed; como si hubiese escuchado en ese momento el dueño de sus pensamientos entró al recinto con la mirada perdida y se sentó sin decir nada._

_Al terminó primero y decidió darles un tiempo a solas, talvez la chica pudiera hacerlo decir algo sobre lo que había estado haciendo las últimas dos semanas y saber que estaba planeando._

_El manto del silencio cayo sobre el comedor y Noah se sintió ligeramente incómoda, jugó con el tenedor y luego observó como Ed terminaba su plato, la observó fijamente por algunos segundos y ella le sonrió._

_-¿Me ayudas a lavarlos? – preguntó inocentemente mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a recoger la mesa, Ed asintió en silencio y le ayudó, colocaron todo en su sitio y comenzaron a lavarlos, Noah lavaba y Ed desaguaba, fácil y sencillo si no hubiera sido tan frío y cortante, dejo su tarea y lo encaro, tanto ella como Al estaban hartos de su forma de ser._

_-¿Qué tienes? – Ed la miró impasible y luego la ventana, su corazón dio un vuelco y supo que estaba pensando en ella, a pesar del tiempo no la olvidaba, sintió que moría en ese momento, apretó los puños y frunció el seño, debía de vivir tanto en el pasado y aceptar su destino, además ahí estaba ella con los brazos abiertos con todas las intenciones de curar su adolorido corazón._

_-Deja de pensar en ella – le espetó molesta, Ed la observó con los ojos abiertos y no supo que responder, además no tenía argumentos para repeler su comentario, estaba en lo cierto, no había momento en el cual no pensará en ello, pero era tan complicado no hacerlo y cada día se le hacía más difícil olvidarla, parecía cobrar fuerza con el tiempo._

_-Ed por favor – pidió mientras le tomaba la mano, el rubio analizaba su mano contra la de ella, la de él era grande y de dedos gruesas a comparación de las de ella que eran suaves, delgadas y pequeñas, cerró su mano entornó a la de ella y se dejo llevar por el momento, lentamente y sin que ninguno así lo hubiese predispuesto, se acercaron hasta que la distancia no existió entre ellos._

_Inicialmente había sido suave pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió apasionado, salvaje, una agradable caricia que los envolvía rotundamente, él encerró su cintura entre sus manos y ella lo acercó aún más cuando paso sus manos por su cuello, el mundo parecía haber desaparecido, ELLA parecía haber desaparecido pero para pronto Ed se separó y la observó asustado, se paso una mano por la cara y camino hacia la salida murmurando una sola palabra que ahora odiaba con todo su ser..._

_-Winry..._

FIN FLASH BACK

Contuvo las lágrimas una vez más y observo como Al parecía llegar al límite de su paciencia, lo vio dirigirse decidido hacia el perchero, era de suponer que saldría a buscarlo nuevamente y ella como siempre se quedaría en aquella cómoda casa que habían comprado esperando su regreso, como todos los días.

Pero Al no dio ni tres pasos cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de viento y ligeros copos de nieve invadieron el lugar, en la entrada una silueta se sacudía y con paso firme entró en la habitación los observó a ambos y sonrió, Al examinó a su hermano y supo que algo había ocurrido, algo que no sabría catalogar como bueno o malo.

Se acerco con cautela a su hermano y lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, Ed enarcó una ceja al ver a su hermano rodearlo y analizarlo, si se podría decir de alguna manera, una ligera sensación de venita saltando su sien se hizo presente en él y optó por mantenerse callado.

-Se te declaro la chica de la floristería – apuntó Al, creyéndose descubridor del buen humor de su hermano, Ed lo observó con un ligero tic en el ojo derecho y un golpe seco resonó en la habitación, Noah veía intermitente a ambos hermanos y rogaba a su dios porque no fuera cierto.

-¡No seas baka Al! – gimió molesto el mayor al ver las supuestas hipótesis de su hermano, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas habían adquirido un rojo suave, Noah respiró aliviada por la respuesta pero Al tenía razón, el mayor de los Elric venía diferente, bastante diferente, ni siquiera traía puesta la ropa con que había salido por última vez de la casa.

Ed iba a contestarle mil y una por las cuales todas sus conjeturas era erróneas cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente, bajo su rostro y se topo con Noah, relajó sus músculos y sonrió quedamente, le paso una mano por la cabellera pero a pesar de eso no correspondió el abrazo.

Cada detalle, cada gesto, cada mirada era analizada por Al, algo realmente importante había ocurrido, algo que realmente le había cambiado la vida a Ed, bajo la vista y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra, eso tenía que ser un sueño, no podía ser cierto, Ed no podía tener eso con él ¿o si?

Frunció el seño y lo miró seriamente, Ed lo notó y con delicadeza aparto a Noah, poniéndola a su lado derecho. Ambos hermanos mantenían la vista fija en el otro, ambos sabiendo lo que preguntaban y contestaban, al final Al dejo escapar un resopló y observó nuevamente su chaqueta.

-Hermano ¿Estuviste en Amentris cierto? – la muda respuesta de Ed fue suficiente para los dos presentes, Al solo bajo la mirada con nostalgia y Noah cubrió su mano al comprender el porque de su ausencia y que posiblemente lo había motivado.

-Al yo... – pero la mano del rubio lo detuvo de su explicación.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? – Es cierto que estaba molesto por su falta de preocupación para con ellos pero la duda de cómo había logrado su hermano aquella hazaña era lo que por ahora le interesaba aún más, observó a Ed reír divertido y luego este le dirigió una buena mirada.

-Te lo mostrare dentro de dos días – la maldad estaba dibujado en todo su rostro y Al no pudo evitar molestarse por ello.

-¿Y porque hasta dentro de dos días? – señaló bastante molesto, el rubio le resto importancia, tiró su abrigo en el perchero y se dejo caer sobre el sillón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Al supo que su hermano había estado allá pero estaba aún más seguro que había estado con Winry.

-Porque me di cuenta que ese signo de alquimia solamente funciona con luna llena – indicó al tiempo que el trío veía el cielo estrellado, exactamente dentro de dos días volvería a haber luna llena como lo había dicho su hermano, Al sintió algarabía y olvidándose de Noah se sentó sobre la mesa al frente de Ed.

-Quiero verlo – indicó con alegría perturbante, Ed no comprendió hasta que sintió que Al le quitaba el reloj que lo catalogaba como Alquimista Estatal, el mayor no pudo evitar sudar frío y pensar en las mil y un formas de responder el porque lo portaba cuando se lo había dejado en secreto a Winry antes de partir, y digamos que en secreto porque Al vio cuando se lo dio.

-Piensas regresar y quedarte – más que pregunta aquello era una afirmación, aún así Ed no respondió, la verdad esa era una pregunta que se estaba haciendo y aún no encontraba respuesta. Tenía tiempo para pensarlo y más ahora que ya sabía como regresar a Central y el resto de las ciudades cuando quisiera.

-¿Viste a Winry? – se había prometido no preguntar pero no pudo evitar que su curiosidad fuera más grande, Ed observó de reojo a Noah que lo veía expectante, recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido y no quería hacerle daño. Se acomodó aún más en el sofá y miro hacia la cocina.

-Tengo hambre, Noah ¿Me traes un poco de comida? – la chica asintió en silencio y supo que si la había visto, el hecho de que indirectamente la hubiera sacado del salón lo explicaba todo. Cuando se hubieron quedado solos Ed sonrió y se sentó con los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos juntas bajo su mentón.

-Si Al, la vi y no solo a ella, vi a todos – respondió alegre, Al comprendió que Ed no diría nada más y se auto conforto de saber que muy pronto el también tendría la oportunidad de verlos nuevamente.

-¿Por qué? – por las mejillas de la chica rodaban lágrimas de frustración, no podía aceptar que Ed ya tuviera a alguien más y que hubiera removido cielo y tierra solo por verla, su mirada se tornó dura y se observó en el reflejo de la ventana.

-No – se dijo a sí misma, no dejaría que nadie le arrebatará el corazón de Ed, lucharía con todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para retenerlo y si tenía que luchar contra esa chica lo haría, se limpió las lágrimas con determinación y sonrió radiantemente, ahora lucharía por Ed y no perdería.

Entro con un gran plato de carne y arroz, un vaso de café y lo deposito al lado del chico, se sentó ella también y observó a ambos hermanos, Al estaba realmente maravillado con el reloj y Ed con la ventana, carraspeó lentamente llamando su atención y mostró sonriente la bandeja, el rubio le agradeció y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar, una sonrisa siniestra observaba el reflejo que el agua le mostraba, donde podía ver claramente a los hermanos Elric con la chica, subió la vista y observo a la chica frente suyo, tenia en las manos y pies grilletes, su boca la cubría un pañuelo y tenía la frente perlada en sudor, sus manos estaban elevados sobre su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo inferior yacía sentado en el suelo.

-Interesante Ed, esto será interesante jejeje...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola a todos, es mi primer fic en el fandom de FMA y espero que la intro les guste, ya más o menos comprenderán, conforme avance la historia, la nueva aventura que tendrán que vivir nuestros protagonistas, sin faltar como siempre el humor que caracteriza a esta serie.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentario. Matta ne!**


	2. Sueños: Decisión Definitiva

**Autor: Eternal-vampire**

**Fecha: 22 de febrero de 2008**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO DOS**

"**SUEÑOS: DECISION DEFINITIVA"**

Aquel sujeto caminaba despacio frente a la cámara que mantenía prisionera a la chica, la veía de arriba abajo y con claras intenciones se paso la lengua por la boca, esa chica tenía todo lo que necesitaba para su propósito pero la necesitaba viva para atraerlo. Subió los dos peldaños que lo mantenían alejado de ella y sonrió casi perversamente, la chica alzo la mirada y lo encaro con firmeza, ella no era de las que se intimidaban tan fácilmente.

-Si que eres indomable – soltó con arrogancia mientras le sujetaba el mentón y observaba sus orbes azules, la determinación y furia que destellaban era casi increíble, muy pocas personas tenían al sagacidad de hacer aquello sin temor a su vida.

-Te necesito con vida, así que no temas que te matare – una parte de su alma se tranquilizo ante aquel comentario pero no pudo demostrarlo puesto que la mirada de él se volvió casi inmediatamente lujuriosa, ahora era comprendía el porque de su nombre y estaba en todo lo correcto.

-Más sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedo disfrutarte preciosa – paso una mano sobre la pierna ya casi dormida de la chica y esta la quita en el acto, le daba repugnancia y asco el solo tacto pero por mucho que quisiera no podía decirle todo cuanto quería, primero porque tenía un estúpido pañuelo en la boca y segundo porque si su nombre significa aquello que pensaba entonces tendría que ser lista y no provocarlo, tenía que encontrar otra manera para escapar.

-Oh si que te disfrutare – dicho esto se levanto y se alejo hasta desaparecer detrás de la puerta, sus ojos azules examinaron el lugar para poder crear una salida pero no pudo, no había nada más que ella sobre esa cámara al centro de la habitación, ni siquiera color tenia, bajo la mirada y forzó a su mente algún recuerdo que la mantuviera cuerda hasta que él llegara, no podía darse por vencida.

-Ed – fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella fría y oscura habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&--EN MUNICH--&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambos hermanos veían como la leña se consumía lentamente, afuera la ventisca se ponía cada vez peor, al menos podían agradecer que la casa estaba en buen estado y habían tenido la precaución de tener suficiente madera para sobrevivir por al menos una semana, ellos estaban acostumbrados a climas extremos pero tenían cierta preocupación por Noah.

El crepitar de la madera era el único sonido que quebraba el silencio que desde hacia algún tiempo se había instalado en el lugar, en el salón solamente se encontraban los hermanos Elric, la chica había sido enviada a dormir y arroparse para que pudiera soportar el duro y frío invierno que se avecinaba.

-Hermano – llamó el menor, Ed giró su rostro y lo observo, parecía querer preguntarle algo pero parecía que no podía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y había que aclarar que eso no era por la luz que manaba de las llamas de la chimenea, el mayor enarcó una ceja y se sentó en el sillón, ya que estaba acostado.

-¿Qué ocurre Al? – tal parecía que la gama de rojos por los que estaba pasando eran mucho más fuertes que el mismo fuego.

-Nada, olvídalo – se giró violentamente y se dirigió, casi corrió hasta las escaleras, Ed se levanto casi al mismo tiempo y lo siguió, se detuvieron en el primer escalón, Al le daba la espalda al rubio que lo veía evitando a sudor el no reír como deseaba al comprender las acciones de su hermano.

-No tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con ella pero esta muy bien, bastante diría yo y por cierto te mando saludos – los ojos de Al se abrieron de sorpresa y para cuando logro reaccionar Ed ya había llegado a la segunda planta, rió aliviado y regreso para apagar el fuego, se acerco a la chimenea y una idea fugaz cruzó su mente, se arrodillo frente al fuego y tomó un trozo de carbón, dibujo un círculo de transmutación sobre la chimenea y observó ligeramente su dedo índice, lo pincho lo suficiente para que saliera sangre y lo paso por el circulo.

Tomó varias respiraciones y cerró los ojos, junto sus manos y las coloco sobre el emblema, imagino un torrente de agua y de pronto escuchó un ligero sonido que venía de la chimenea, se alejo un poco sin despegar sus manos y para su sorpresa un torrente pequeño de agua cayó sobre el fuego, apagándolo completamente, lentamente camino hacia atrás y observó sus manos, eso era casi imposible y a la vez tan nostálgico; se limpio la herida y se fue a su habitación, eran muchas emociones para un solo día y estaba completamente agotado.

Edward se libero del chaleco y deposito sobre el escritorio de su cuarto el reloj que lo identificaba como Alquimista Estatal, sonrió al recordar como se lo habían devuelto y luego frunció el seño al recordar su encuentro con nuevamente jefe, el General de Brigada Roy Mustang.

-Maldito aprovechador – siseó al recordar sus burlas al verlo, a él posiblemente no hubiera deseado verlo pero ni modo, ya había sucedido y no podía hacer nada, se dejo caer sobre la cama y poso ambas manos tras su cabeza, su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de lo acontecido en las últimas dos semanas, una sonrisa adorno su rostro y poco a poco sin darse cuenta fue cayendo profundamente dormido.

"_Ed abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre lo que ahora parecía ser una planicie, la brisa de la tarde era refrescante, la paz y tranquilidad del lugar entraban por cada poro de su ser, se levanto pesadamente y observó todo a su alrededor, de alguna forma ese lugar se le hacía conocido, entrecerró los ojos y trato de recordar en donde había visto eso pero su mente no quería cooperar con él ese día._

_Camino por varias horas hasta que su vista distinguió en la lejanía de una colina, una casa grande, se acercó un poco más y su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, no era posible, no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?, corrió desesperadamente hasta la edificación y se detuvo al frente, camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta de madera y tocó suavemente._

_El sonido de la madera abriéndose lo hizo dudar de entrar, camino con paso firme y encontró que todo estaba desordenado, como si hubieran entrado a robar a algo por el estilo, inspeccionó cada habitación de la planta baja y todas estaban igual o peor que el recibidor. Subió las escaleras intentando no hacer más ruido del que provocaban sus propios pasos, se detuvo frente al pasillo y observó que todas las puertas estaban abiertas, especialmente una._

_Corrió hasta ella y la abrió dejando ver el desastre de la habitación, sus pupilas se dilataron al notar que en las paredes y parte de los muebles había sangre y por sobre todo tenían la forma de una mano que había luchado por defenderse, su respiración se tornó agitada y camino hasta la cama, la sábana estaba manchada y arrugada._

_Las ventanas se abrieron de golpe y cuando su ambarina mirada se situó en ese lugar su corazón casi se le detuvo, él no podía estar ahí, estaba muerto y no había forma de que alguien lo regresará, no se podía transmutar a una persona ya transmutada, era imposible._

_-Llegas tarde – la frase fue dicha con un matiz de tono que le helo la sangre a Ed, no podía aceptarlo, negó con la cabeza y la ira creció dentro de él._

_-Ed debes apresurarte o la vas a perder – volvió a hablar el sujeto frente a él, el rubio se quedo estático y no comprendió con exactitud las palabras del otro chico._

_-El portal no se abrirá hasta el último día de la luna llena y eso será hasta dentro de cinco días, te abriré el portal y regresarás a Central para salvarla – sus palabras no eran una pregunta, era una orden que no admitía peros, aún así él hizo una excepción y sonrió._

_-Pero vas a tener que decidir bien Edward, si decides cruzar el portal esta noche, nunca más volverás a este mundo y si no lo cruzas, jamás volverás a tener la oportunidad de regresar a Amestris – que podía decir, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y una vez más lo observó._

_-¿Por qué no la ayudaste Envy? – preguntó harto de la situación, quería saber donde estaba y salvarla pero no comprendía como era que si él había estado ahí, no había hecho nada por salvarla._

_-Yo estoy muerto Ed y este es un sueño pero decídete, una vez despiertes tendrás que saber la respuesta porque media vez decidas te indicare donde estará el portal y solamente cuentas con una hora para llegar – Ed intento tomarlo del brazo pero Envy desapareció dejándolo todo en oscuridad, eso no podía ser un sueño, Envy estaba en él y tenía la ligera sospecha de que debía tomar una importante decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida..._

Abrió los ojos de súbito y se sentó en la cama, observó por la ventana y la noche aún seguía haciendo presencia, se colocó el calzado y tomó su reloj estatal, lo sostuvo algunos segundos y lo apretó con fuerza, la decisión estaba tomada y si le gustaba o no al mundo ya no importaba.

Al escuchó algunos ruidos en el cuarto de su hermano y decidió averiguar que ocurría, talvez estaba teniendo pesadillas nuevamente, se desperezó y salió al encuentro de su hermano, tocó levemente la puerta y espero su respuesta pero lo único que escuchaba era como si estuvieran removiendo cosas.

-Hermano – llamó el menor ante el alboroto existente dentro del cuarto, escucho que algo caído y una exclamación no apta para menores de parte del mayor. Sonrió nervioso e insistió nuevamente.

Noah salió de su habitación ante los incesantes ruidos que estaban armando los hermanos y notó que Al estaba en la puerta esperando que Ed le contestará, se puso a su lado y en muda pregunto interrogó, el menor levó los hombros y negó alguna respuesta concreta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos chicos por instinto dieron un paso hacia atrás, Al abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y no pudo evitar balbucear en vez de hablar, Ed lo observó con una ceja levantada, su hermano cada día hacía cosas más raras, solo pedía al cielo con que no terminará de manera extraña.

-¿Hermano a dónde vas? – Ed tenía puesto su antiguo traje de alquimista estatal, lógicamente ahora más grande y su porte era mucho más maduro, el chico no emitió palabra alguna hasta que estuvo en el inicio de la escalera.

-Regreso a Central – ambos chicos se vieron interrogantes ante la respuesta del mayor ¿Cómo era posible eso, si él mismo había dicho que no lo haría hasta dentro de dos días?.

-Winry esta en problemas y debemos ayudarla Al – la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de su hermano le confirmaron a Al la respuesta a una muda pregunta que su mente había taladrado por años, asintió con felicidad y corrió al cuarto a cambiarse. Noah los observó en cielo y fue en ese momento cuando Ed la notó, bajo la mirada y recordó su aventura en Shambala.

-En una ocasión me dijiste que querías ir a mi mundo, conocerlo y vivir en él – el corazón de Noah se acelero y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, misma que fue correspondida por Ed, corrió hacia su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse, el rubio suspiró con pesadez y bajo las escaleras.

Después de diez minutos ya todos estaban listos en la puerta de la casa, se vieron entre los tres y comenzaron a caminar, eso claro, hasta que Al sigo la pregunta del siglo.

-¿Y a dónde vas? – el mayor se detuvo de súbito y sudó frío, maldijo por lo bajo y espero alguna tonta señal que le guiará, el criar de los grillos fue lo único que se escuchó y la respiración de Ed que se volvía cada vez más agitada.

-_Tranquilo enano_ – le recriminó una voz en su mente.

-¿A QUIÉN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE TIENES QUE USAR UN MICROSCOPIO PARA VERLO? – gritó exasperado por la forma en que lo habían trato, los más pequeños lo veían preocupados, talvez y posiblemente Ed estuviera teniendo alucinaciones graves y una obsesión con su complejo de altura.

-_Jajaja cálmate, ahora gira hacia tu derecha y sigue recto, mejor si corres pulga_ – la molestia destilaba por cada poro del chico, decidió ignorar el comentario y siguió las indicaciones mientras los otros dos lo seguían en completo silencio, no querían comprobar que Edward se había vuelto completamente loco.

-_De acuerdo, ahora escucha la cascada y búscala_

-Porque no mejor me das un mapa – Ed corrió nuevamente hasta donde podía escuchar la cascada y la encontró muy bien camuflajeada por el paisaje, se detuvo y notó que la cueva detrás de la cortina de agua estaba brillando, supo que ahí estaba el portal.

-Si cruzamos, no regresaremos – advirtió mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en el agua para poder ingresar a la cueva, Al lo siguió sin importarle la advertencia, llevaba tiempo soñando que volvería y todo sería como antes, Noah giró hacia atrás y recordó toda su vida, luego el agua donde ya no se podía distinguir a los hermanos y tomó aire, se zambullo en el agua y nado para alcanzarlos.

Los tres se detuvieron cuando una luz emano dentro del agua y una mano salió de la misma, Ed la tomó con seguridad y prontamente fue succionado por el portal, Al logró tomarle la otra mano y sujetar la de Noah para que en el paso no se perdiera y terminará en otra dimensión.

-Bien Winry, espera un poco más – el túnel por el que ahora viajaban era inmenso pero sabían que dentro de poco estarían otra vez en casa y esta vez, se quedarían para siempre.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Trate de no tardarme tanto puesto que si no pierdo la idea original del fic jajaja, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, me van a disculpar si no los conteste pero estoy algo ocupada con la facultad y el trabajo, así que debo ver de donde saco el tiempo para actualizar.**

**Gracias a **_kazekage-karasu, rizita-chan, Leiram, ponihina-chan, Xx Pamela xX._

**Espero el capítulo sea de su completo agrado y nos leemos pronto. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias.**

**¡Matta ne!**


End file.
